The invention relates to a module cover for an airbag and/or an airbag module for being arranged beneath a vehicle roof, especially in the area of an upper windscreen rim, the module cover comprising a module cover panel including a rear side facing the vehicle roof during use and a front side facing away from the vehicle roof during use. In addition, the invention relates to an arrangement of a module cover between a vehicle roof and a vehicle roof lining. Moreover, the invention relates to an airbag module as well as a vehicle safety system.
From the state of the art so called bag-in-roof (BIR) airbag modules are known. They are usually arranged on the vehicle roof in the area or in the vicinity of the upper windscreen rim. For example, in WO 2007/014581 A1 such airbag module is described. In the case of activation, the airbag is inflated and thereby forced out of the casing and out of another cover. In the area of the airbag the cover includes a predetermined breaking point or an opening, resp., through which the airbag is forced into the interior of the vehicle and deploys there. It has turned out that the airbag deploying from the vehicle roof affects adjacent vehicle parts such as a sun visor. For example, such sun visor may be ruptured. This affects, inter alia, the further deployment behavior of the airbag.